maldita mujer
by Minarella
Summary: bulma tubo que irse a un viaje fuera de la ciudad, dejando al pequeño Trunks solo pero...solo? no señores! para eso se encuentra nuestro querido vegeta! vengan a ver si vegeta sobrevive a estar a solas con Trunks antes de que prefiera destruir la tierra! 9mal summary...lose solo pasen y lean :p
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball z no me pertenece**

**Maldita mujer**

El calor en la habitación era insoportable, la lujuria y deseo tenían en posesión a esos dos amantes, el hombre besaba la delicada piel de la mujer mientras esta no atinaba ni a suspirar, la habitación era todas sensaciones

**Pov Vegeta**

Volví a embestir a la mujer, sonreí de medio lado al verla gemir era el mas glorificante sonido que había escuchado los gritos de clemencia y llanto no eran nada comparado a ver como la mujer se derretía bajo mi piel y a la vez yo me venía sobre ella, como todas las noches ella se acomodo a mi lado y yo indiferentemente pase mi brazo a su alrededor, este día en verdad me encontraba cansado así que me dispuse a dormir necesitaría mucha energía para mi entrenamiento de mañana, en estos últimos días he gastado demasiado tiempo con los reclamos de la mujer y los lloriqueos del mocoso….en fin mañana veremos

**Pov Bulma**

Me encontraba a salvo en medio de una jaula de músculos, tranquila y feliz, trate lo más posible de no despertar ya que el día de mañana tendría que ir a una muy importante reunión de negocio y lo dejaría todo por estar con vegeta si no fuera que esta decidiera el futuro de la compañía, abrase mas fuerte a vegeta...a mi príncipe, quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos así en verdad yo…

**-BULMIIIITAAA!-**vi como mi madre entro por la puerta y yo solo atine a tirarle una almohada ´´ahí´ a vegeta y a envolverme en una sabana

**-mama! Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de pasar-**dije levantándome y tratando de sacarla del cuarto

**-hay bulmita no te enojes, más vale déjame ver al guapo de vegeta, amar es compartir hijita**

**-MAMA!-**

**-jujuju bueno bulmita dejando de lado al apuesto de vegeta te vengo a decir que tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje**

**-qué?, pero no! Yo tengo mañana que salir y ustedes iban a cuidar a Trunks no pueden hacerme esto-** dije exasperada

**-hay mijita, pero si para eso está el apuesto vegeta! El es un papacito increíble!**

**-MAMA! TU NO-**calle ya que mamá me coloco un dedo sobre los labios y me dio una sonrisa

**-cariño no te enojes, confía en el lindo vegeta veras que el será muy capaz de cuidar a su propio hijo**

**-pero**

**-nada! Pero bueno me voy con tu padre que te vaya bien- **dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo a su cuarto, suspire y regrese a la habitación, vegeta seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, en verdad ese hombre dormía como una roca, sonreí al pensar eso, en los primeros días de vegeta en la tierra este no dormía, recuerdo que se ponía en el techo al ver las estrellas o simplemente rondaba la cocina, parece que por fin se dio cuenta que aquí nadie lo va a lastimar

Me volví a meter a la cama…ahora tenía que ver cómo le decía a vegeta que tenía que cuidar de Trunks, comencé a besar la mejilla de vegeta subiendo a su oído

**-vegeta-**susurre a su oído, este se removió en la cama

**-veggie-** vi como este medio abrió los ojos y me miro

**-mujer**

**-necesito un favor….podrías cuidar a Trunks por unos días?-**vi como vegeta se giro para terminar asintiendo

**A VEGETA! ERES LO MAXIMO POR ESO TE AMO!-**dije besándolo y abrazándolo mientras este se restregaba los ojos

**Si si mujer, duerme-** le di un último beso, me acomode a su lado y espere un nuevo dia

**Pov Vegeta**

Estire mi mano al otro lado de la cama encontrándola vacía, me levante y al parecer la mujer no estaba, que raro, normalmente ella se levanta despues de mi….al diablo, como todas las mañanas me duche, vestí y baje a la cocina para buscar a la mujer que me tendría un buen desayuno, llegue a la cocina y esta estaba vacía, que extraño

**-MUJER! MUJER! VEN DAME DE COMER MUJER VULGAR! MUJEEEER ESTUPIDA! MUJEER –**me concentre en buscar el ki de la mujer pero no se encontraba en la casa, ni el de ella ni el de los ancianos

**-ush malditos terrícolas como se atreven a dejar al príncipe de los sayayin sin nada de comer…pero ya lo verán…me las pagaras mujer-**

Tome un pequeño aperitivo de la caja de comida y me dirigí a entrenar, me encontraba lanzando una serie de patadas cuando sentí el ki del mocoso incrementarse, no le preste mucha atención ya que ese chiquillo era una maquina de lloriqueos así que seguí con lo mío

Después de 2 horas el chiquillo seguía llorando

**-rayos**

Salí de la cámara de gravedad y me dirigi al cuarto del mocoso, este estaba llorando y de él provenía un nauseabundo olor

**-mierda MUJEEER!-**la busque por toda la casa y no había ni rastro de ella, fui a nuestro cuarto y vi que sus trapos no estaban y vi una pequeña nota en la repisa

_**Querido vegeta:**_

_**Ahí te deje en los anaqueles comida para Trunks para la semana si es necesario, para ti solamente dales la orden a los robots y tu comida estará hecha, cuida bien de mi bebe y en serio vegeta en verdad gracias por aceptar a cuidar a Trunks…te lo recompensare muy bien cuando llegue**_

_**Besos, Bulma**_

Pulverice el papel en mi mano, que acaba de decirme la mujer?, está loca! Yo jamás dije que cuidaría al mocoso y para completar se atreve a dejarme solo con el, esa mujer me las pagara, vera que nadie, pero nadie! Se burla del príncipe de los….

**BUAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAA!**

**-mierda el mocoso, PERO NI CREAS MUJER QUE CAERE EN TU JUEGO!-** ya se cansará de llorar, con ese pensamiento fui a tomar una ducha, al salir ya la cabeza me explotaba, el maldito pequeñajo a estado llorando por 3 horas seguidas, esta me las iba a pagar caro

Fui nuevamente al cuarto del mocoso y este seguía llorando, lo tome por las piernas dejándolo de cabeza mirándome, instantáneamente dejo de llorar y me miro fijamente

**-que miras mocoso, ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA!- **el mocoso comenzó a reír, lo solté de una pierna agitándolo y en vez de llorar como lo esperado, reía aun más fuerte, comencé a soltarlo y volverlo a coger y el mocoso ya había parado de llorar, lo tome en brazos y lo mire- **bueno trunks haremos un trato tu no me molestas yo no te molesto okey?- **vio como Trunks lo miraba concentrado

**Muy bien vegeta hablas con un crio…bueno enton….- **se me erizo el cuerpo al sentir como ´´algo´´ me chorreaba por la camisa, y al instante escuche la estúpida risa del mocoso, el muy insecto se meo

**-mierda-** deje al chamaco en el piso y trate de quitarme esa camisa cuando sonó el teléfono, ni bien Sali del cuarto el mocoso volvió a llorar

**-MALDICION CALLATE!-** se cayó-** TU MOCOSO DE MIERCOLES DEJARAS DE LLORAR MIENTRAS YO VOY A LA COCINA.. ENTENDIDO? USHHHH-**Sali del cuarto y descolgué el teléfono

**-QUE!**

**-hay Veggie porque estas así-** toda la ira regreso a mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la mujer

**-veggie?**

**-MUJER DEL DEMONIO! COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME AQUÍ CON EL MOCOSO, EN ESTE INSTANTE VAS A TRAER TU CULO PARA A CA SI NO QUIERES VER DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ EL PRINCIPE D LOS….**

**-VEGETA CIERRA LA BOCA**

**-QUE CIERRE LA BOCA! TE VAS A ARREPENTIR MALDITA TERRICOLA VAS A VER QUE…**

**-ME IMPORTAN UN BLEDO TUS AMENAZAS SIMIO ESTUPIDO! YO TE PREGUNTE AYER SI PODIAS Y ME DIJISTE QUE SI ASI QUE TE AGUANTAS!**

**-YO CUAN…**

**-ESTOY HABLANDO! ASI QUE ESPERO QUE CUIDES A TRUNKS PORQUE O SI NO TE LAS VERAS CON LA GRAN BULMA BRIEFS, ADIOS VEGETA pipipipipipipipi-**

-**TERRICOLA ESTUPIDA!**

**Pov normal**

Vegeta estrello el teléfono contra la pared, como se atrevía la mujer a hacerlo callar pero ya iba a ver, vegeta se agarro el puente de la nariz al volver a escuchar el llanto de Trunks

**-estupida humana-** vegeta respiro hondo y se dirigió al cuarto del mocoso

;-)

;-)

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Holiisss! Que tal les pareció? Lles gusta?, e estado un tiempo sin escribir nada y estpy estancada en una historia u.u pero me vino esta idea y decidi compartirla con ustedes**

**Por fis dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias son muy importantes para mi **

**Nos leemos luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiisss! Que tal?**

**Capitulo 2**

Colgué el teléfono enfurecida…como se atrevía el simio de vegeta decirme mentirosa y gritarme JA! A mi me va a venir a hacer eso….además no que él es el príncipe omnipotente que todo lo puede? Asi que se aguante, además puede ser como una pequeña venganza por todo lo que me ha hecho ese canalla

Bulma tomo el teléfono e inmediatamente le contesto una voz amable del otro lado

**-si señorita Briefs?**

**-e si Rebeca dile a los inversionistas que acepto la propuesta de alargar el viaje…lo pensé un poco mejor y me vendrían bien unas vacaciones**

**-muy bien señorita **

Bulma colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa maliciosa –** ahora vamos a ver de que estas hecho principito**

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-ushh maldito mocoso**

Vegeta entro en el cuarto de Trunks y lo agarro por la cola (**em bueno para mi historia Trunks tiene cola de bebe ) ** con muuuuuuucho cuidado **(si claro)** dejándolo guindando de cabeza- **haber mocoso no habíamos quedado en que tu no me molestas y yo tampoco a ti!**

**-BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA!**

**-PARA DE LLORAR! MALDICION!**

Trunks callo de inmediato

"piensa Vegeta piensa….que hace la mujer con el mocoso"

10 minutos después….

**-mierda, no tengo ni puta idea-** Vegeta se fijo que Trunks se había quedado dormido de cabeza asi que lo giro para ponerlo en la caja del mocoso, a lo que lo iba a girar vio como una mancha café le corria desde el pañal, le bajaba por la camiseta y le goteaba al piso desde la nuca

**-que demo…-**Vegeta paso el dedo por esa sustancia y ….

**-MIERDA! MOCOSO REPUGNANTE…ESTAS CAGADO!**

Vegeta lo alejo mas de el y lo llevo a una mesa donde él una vez había visto que la mujer le cambiaba los calzones al mocoso

**-haber esto no puede ser tan difícil**

Vegeta comenzó a abrir el pañal de Trunks y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitarse ahí mismo

**-UAGH UAGH que** **carajo tragas maldito insecto! Esto huele peor que un cadáver después de 3 días-**

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de Vegeta logro sacarle el pañal pulverizándolo por ahí mismo

**-haber que mas es**

**-JIJIJAJAJA**

**-QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO MOCOSO EH?!-** dijo Vegeta acercándose más a Trunks

**-ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA…-**Vegeta sintió como el meado de Trunks le resbalaba por la frente terminando en su camiseta

**-JIJIJAJAJA-** aplaudía Trunks al ver como la vena de la cabeza de su padre aumentaba de tamaño

Vegeta paso la mano por su cara y sonrió

**-te parece gracioso e mocoso?**

Vegeta concentro su ki en la punta de su dedo formando una pequeña esfera de energía, tomo a Trunks por los brazos y puso la bola de energía enfrente del niño

**-sabes que te podría hacer polvo ahora mismo verdad mocoso? y como estamos solos nadie se daría cuenta verdad?- **Vegeta acerco mas la bola de energía a Trunks

**-gagjgapuu mama..mami- **

Vegeta levanto una ceja

**-la mujer? Crees que ella te vendrá a salvar? JA! Ella te dejo abandonado aquí con la peor persona posible…además ella no te quiere**

**-gaga..maama..tipi…quele..jdhj tu no- **dijo Trunks cruzando sus pequeños brazitos

**-y a mí qué? Vamos mocoso….no te dañes tu mismo, si tu juras no moverte, ni llorar, ni hacer tus pestes mientras llega la mujer nada va a pasar entendido?**

Trunks frunció el ceño

**-haber mocoso retrasado….yo a tu edad ya hablaba…la verdad que la educación de la realeza sayayin era lo mejor, no como la de esta sarta de humanos que te hablan como retrasados y ni que decir de ese progama de los gusanos retrasados que te gustan ver…como era…peleletubis?..como sea…yo sé que me entiendes responde!**

**POOP**

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos…no podía ser..Verdad?..Vegeta miro a Trunks el cual se encontraba sonriendo victoriosamente para después bajar a su camiseta…el muy pendejo se había hecho del 2 en su camiseta

-**MIERDA BULMA ME LAS PAGARAAAAAS!**

**AAAAACHIIIIIIS!-**

**-señorita Briefs, se encuentra bien?- **le dijo el masajista a Bulma mientras esta se sentaba cubriéndose con una toalla

**-sí, solamente alguien está hablando de mi**

**-muy bien señorita vístase y la espero afuera para su siguiente secion**

Bulma asintió y comenzó a cambiarse, al agarrar su chaqueta escucho que algo callo, al recogerlo se llevo la mano a la boca

**-por Kamisama esta es la capsula de los robots de comida de Vegeta…debí haber dejado instalado los otros y no sé qué pasaría si Vegeta no tiene comida…que hago, que hago?**

Bulma caminaba en círculos hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea, tomo su teléfono y marco

**-hola? Si..me podrías ayudar…..**

Después del incidente con Trunks Vegeta decidió que nada sacaría quedándose ahí oliendo a mierda asi que tomo al mocoso, se despojo el de su ropa y lo llevo al baño

Lleno un poco la gran bañera y coloco a Trunks de un lado y el se sentó del otro

-**por fin un poco de paz- **Vegeta cerró los ojos

Abrió los ojos: Trunks parado en la tina, cerró los ojos

Abrió los ojos:Trunks con…pinzas? En la mano, cerró los ojos

Abrió los ojos:Trunks no está, cerró los ojos

**Jum? Moco…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** vegeta salto de la tina al sentir como algo apretó a su ejem pene, salió del baño sin quitarse la mano de ahí

**-JIJIJAJAJAJAJIJIJI-**aplaudía Trunks desde la puerta del baño

**-respira vegeta..tranquilo, tu mocoso del demonio vas a…**

**BRRRRR (ruido de estomago)**

Vegeta se sujeto el estomago y recordó que ninguno de los dos había comido nada ese día

**-Te salvaste gusano**

Vegeta se vistió y a Trunks lo metió en un pantalón y cargándolo como saco de papa lo llevo a la cocina, lo sentó en su silla y él se dispuso a buscar a los robots

Puso los comandos que Bulma anteriormente le había indicado y espero, después de 30 minutos ni sombra de comida

**-QUE CARAJO PASA AHORA CONTIGO CACHARRO DEL DEMONIO! QUIERO MI COMIDA!- **comenzó a aplastar botones como loco hasta que de la furia el robot termino volando por la ventana

**USHHHH!**

Vegeta decidió buscar en la cocina y lo único que encontró fueron las papillas de Trunks, abrió una y se la puso al frente de Trunks y como no quedaba más abrió una para el también

Vegeta comenzó a comer y se sorprendió que esas cosas no sabían nada mal, después de 5 tazones se dio cuenta de que Trunks seguía sentado mirando el tazón

**-Que pasa mocoso, no vas a comer?**

**-gaga noopiii comereer tolo**

**-dame paciencia- **vegeta tomo la cuchara y le dio a Trunks en la boca, como le metió muy bruscamente la cuchara causo que Trunks escupiera por ahí mismo la comida cayendo accidentalmente en Vegeta

**-MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! COMES O COMES!**

_**200 TAZONES DE COMIDA PARA BEBE Y MILES DE ESCUPITAJOS DE LA MISMA DESPUES…..**_

Vegeta quien se encontraba nuevamente lleno de fluido de bebe llevo a Trunks al baño claro está vez el bañándose primero dejando a Trunks encerrado en la cuna y luego bañando a este, dejo a Trunks en la cuna y a lo que iba a salir del cuarto este comenzó a llorar

**-ahora queee mocoso-** vegeta se volvió a acercar a la cuna mirando a Trunks

**-gagapuuu papi-**dijo TRunks estirando las manos

**-qué? quieres que duerma contigo pequeñajo?-** dijo Vegeta alzando la ceja, al hacerlo Trunks amenazo con volver a llorar haciendo un pucherito

**-qué diablos- **tomo a Trunks y lo llevo a su cuarto acostándolo en el lado de la cama donde siempre duerme la mujer, y el del otro lado dándole la espalda a Trunks

**-papipu papa**

Vegeta sintió como un pequeño dedo le tocaba la espalda, este se giro

**-ahora qué? moco- **Vegeta vio como Trunks luchaba por subirse a su regazo quedándose acostado en su pecho, vegeta lo iba a mover pero vio que este ya estaba plácidamente dormido, Vegeta lo observo un rato y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando

**-me estoy haciendo débil- **dijo antes de quedarse dormido

;-)

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 2!**

**Que tal? Les gusto?**

**No olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias son muuuy importantes para mi ya que me dejan ver que opinan y si les interesa mi historia **

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
